


Spell checker

by Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Ian has sent a message to his boss, but the spell checker has somewhat changed his content "You free for anal Mickey?"





	Spell checker

**Author's Note:**

> small fanfic written quickly this morning before starting work following a request on Facebook.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! " Ian growled, getting suddenly up from the couch.

He stared at his phone for a moment before returning the screen to the floor and trying to find his calm, praying that his eyes were playing him a trick.

"What's going on?" Debbie questioned astonished by her brother's behavior.

Ian kept staring at his phone before moving it away from him as if the light from the screen was burning his eyes.

"I sent a message to my boss to find out if he had time for a call in five minutes ..."

"And?" Debbie questioned, seeing no problem in her brother's explanation.

"And my fucking spell checker changed what I wrote."

"It's not that bad. You just have to send him a fix version. Your boss looks pretty cool. I'm sure he's not gonna pay attention to correction mistakes ... "Affirmed the young woman.

Ian didn't hide the admiration he had for his boss. Mickey Milkovich came from a family that was just as dysfunctional as theirs and had managed to create a company respected by everyone.

Debbie wondered if Ian's admiration wasn't hiding deeper feelings. His eyes lit up every time he talked about Mickey, and she had never seen her brother so happy to go to work in the morning. To tell the truth, she had never seen anyone so happy to go to work.

"You don't understand!" Growled Ian, nervously passing a hand through his hair.

"What don't I understand?"

Ian handed his phone to his sister to read the message.

"You free for anal Mickey?" She read before bursting into laughter.

Ian's condition worsened further by observing the lightness with which his sister took the situation.

He had unwittingly offered his boss to sleep together, and she was laughing?!?

Never again could he look him in the eyes after that. Anyway, he was sure he was going to get fired.   
Who could send this kind of message without being fired?!?

Ian loved his job and his boss. It was the first time he liked what he was doing and the person he was working for. And to be honest, he liked Mickey in many ways.  
To believe that his spell checker had read his thoughts.

He didn't count the number of times he had fantasized about Mickey and where he had to hide a half erection during a professional meeting.

In addition to finding him intelligent and admiring him professionally, Ian was irreversibly attracted to him.

"He answered," Debbie announced, staring at the phone screen.

Ian tore it out of her hands to read the message.

His heart was beating fast as if he was going to escape from his ribcage.

He spent several seconds reading Mickey's message not knowing how to interpret it.

"Come ASAP."

Could he still send a correction for Mickey to understand that this was a mistake and not a misplaced proposal?

The arrival of a second message pulled him out of his trance.

"Cum *"

Without waiting, Ian grabbed his coat and hurried out of the house to find Mickey.

He didn't know where it would lead him, but never again did he complain about this spell checker.


End file.
